


Children love

by yukitsubute



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame meets Jin and his child in the elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children love

Kame blinked when the elevator opened and one well known guy stood there. He sighed. Out of all the people in the world, he met Jin in this big shopping mall. And it was 11pm, they’d close soon. Maybe it was the last chance to go down there, otherwise Kame would have left the elevator now.

“Hey Kazuya,” Jin said in a friendly way.

“Hey,” Kame smiled a little.

“Hello uncle.” the little girl next to Jin said. She waved her hand to greet Kame.

“Oh, Theia, hello.” Kame’s smile grew wider. He loves children. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t really amused to see Jin.

“Who are you?” she wanted to know and Kame was glad about this question. At least, he didn’t need to talk to Jin. They didn’t hate each other, but since Jin left the group, Kame felt like he left him as friend. He let him stay behind.

“I am Kame.” again he said in a friendly way. He knelt down to make it easier to talk to her.

“Turtle – what a funny name? Isn’t it dad?” she laughed loudly.

“Yeah, it is.” Jin answered. Kame saw him smiling at his daughter. He always knew that Jin would become a great father and sometimes, he got a little envious because Jin has his own family now.

“Did you go shopping with your dad?” Kame asked Theia.

She nodded at him and opened the bag she held in her hands. Kame took a look at it. “Wow, barrettes in various colours and with different forms. That’s pretty cool.”

She smiled at him before she pulled one barrette out of her bag. It was red with a little cherry on it. “I’ll give you this.” she held the item in her hand.

Kame took it and twisted it between his fingers. He smiled at her. “Thank you.” he answered.

He saw Jin smiling at them. He was proud of being a dad. When the elevator’s door opened, Kame looked at them walking out. “Bye uncle.” Theia grinned at him before she took her father’s hand and they walked down the street.

Kame smiled. Maybe it really was the best way Jin could choose for himself.


End file.
